


Little cabin in the woods

by Spoopyhole



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Oops, PWP, and that something is rushed, honestly, it's Tys first time, some face fucking, this is really something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopyhole/pseuds/Spoopyhole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a warm summers day that is quiet and peacful. nothing exciting going on. at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little cabin in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> you will really have excuse the pacing on this and all the typos I know I missed when I proof read. I'm really bad at that. on another note, look at these sinful hands. I wish I had more patience with writing...

Birds are singing and the air is warm, and the sun feels perfect against the pale skin of Tyrone pines. As he relaxes out of the porch, creamy smooth legs stretched out to soak up the warm light, he feels as though this is it. The prefect day. It had all been so calm and perfect. The boy had been a little strung out recently and this calm day was certainly what he needed to unwind. The shack was closed for the day and while the inside was filled with happy, laughing relatives the outside was just as nice. So quiet and serene were the woods that he almost wants to go and let it welcome him into its sweet embrace.

As though he had been reading Tyrones mind, there is suddenly a presence next to him and he doesn't need to look to know it's Bipper. His presence is so much more confident than he and Dippers, not overly so but you can still feel it radiating off of the body he inhabits like a weird yellow glow. He hears the thump as the other plops down next to him

"Hey, Ty! You wanna go for a nice relaxing walk in the woods? I've got something really neat to show you! " He asks, leaning close to the brunette in excitement. Looking over at him, he instantly takes note that the boy is wearing something different from his normal attire of that well fit and formal reverends outfit. Instead a button up shirt and jeans. Much more mild than the boy would usually wear. Tyrone cannot resist the infectious grin that tugged at his lips. Bipper looked positively ecstatic, practically vibrating in his seat. His heart jumps at the notion that showing him something had him so excited. How could he possibly refuse.

" Something in the woods, huh? Sounds exciting, this surprise won't eat us though will it? " he asks through his grin.

" aw come on! Do you really think I would let anything eat you? " he asks, shoving Ty a bit with a laugh.

" Yes. " comes his teasing response, and he is already standing up from his spot on the porch. He takes a moment to stretch out in the sun light. He only half hears Bipper talking about how he was right and you should TOTALLY never trust a demon. Once he relaxes his tense muscles he turns around and offers Bipper his hand to pull him off of the oddly comfortable seat of the porch. He doesn't let go of his hand once he is up however.

" Lead the way, oh sweet prince. " the laugh accompanying his words is followed by a scoff

" oh please! I'm more of a KING and you know it. " he gripes, tugging Tyrone off towards the woods

" Oh yeah,we have to make sure we get back before sundown. " Tyrone states as they step over a log at the edge of the woods that is followed by layers and layers of dead pine needles.

" How come? We've showed up after dark plenty of times! What is so special about tonight? " He asks. A flittering noise in the distance has Tyrone looking around as they walk, wondering if he would catch a glimpse of the delicate faie that Bipper had told him about.

" It's just.. I'm really kind of excited for that bon fire tonight..." He says, glancing down at the ground before looking over the brunette tugging him along. Bipper takes a quick second to glance back at Tyrone with sutble shock.

" I thought you didn't want to go to that because you were sad you couldn't eat any marshmallows? " he questions before taking an abrupt turn past a very large rock. Tyrone sighs at the thought. His memories he shares with Dipper tell him that they are amazing and he should eat a whole bag.

" Yeah.. I mean, sure I will be sad about it but.. I shouldn't let it ruin the experience. I mean, it sounds really fun once you get past the whole marshmellow thing. " It's silent for a little while before Bipper finds his response

" I understand. If you want to be back before dark then back before dark we shall be! " He cheers before speeding up. Tyrone yelps before laughing, allowing himself to be jerked throughout the forest for a bit.

They were approaching a creek when Tyrone started to slow them down, talking Bipper into coming to a stop before the rocks and freeing that hand that had started to sweat in their racing, as had his forehead. He leans over for a moment to catch his breath and once he is looking up, Bipper was already half way across the creek hopping from rock to conveniently placed rock. Tyrone gasps at the sight. One mess up and he could die!

" uh... Bill? do we um.. really have to cross this creek? I mean.. isn't there.. a less damp place to get across? " He is calling out to his partner whom, by now, had already finished crossing. Whirling around, Bipper shouts his response.

" Don't worry! the rocks are REALLY safe! TRUST ME! Don't worry about it, just go it! " He encourages, waving the boy over before placing his hands on his hips. Tyrone stares at Bip in shock before looking at the water. Then the rocks. Then he swallows and take a nice deep breath to try and calm himself. Now he finds himself crossing the creek. He is terrified, feeling as though every move he makes is going to end with the slow antagonizing death of slowly melting and being drug away by the creek. He tries not to think about it as he slips his way across the last few of the rocks.

" Hey, look at you! See, I told you you could do it! " He is receiving a pat on the back and it makes the anxiety he got from the whole situation die down a bit. Tyrone offers up a weak smile.

" ...are we almost there? " He asks, looking around trough the thick trees. Bipper is spinning around and walking again. He sure is excited... Tyrone has to jog to catch up.

" yeah, just a little further and we will be there. Trust me, Kid. you're gonna love this! " He says with a wide grin. Tyrone nods, even though he knows Bipper isn't looking at him. No his eyes are locked on ahead, probably right where he knew their destined location would come into view. They walked for about five more minutes, Tyrone looking around the trees as Bipper remained oddly silent. It was strange, usually the demon would never shut up. He knew there had to be something weighing rather heavy on his thoughts.

Tyrone isn't surprised when a cabin comes into their line of view, there were plenty of abandoned ones lying around the wood and The brunette figures they were to pass it. He realizes otherwise when Bipper darts up the seemingly well maintained porch steps giggling like a school girl. Tyrone stops at the bottom of them.

" TADAAAAA! " the words are yelled as Bipper turns, throwing his arms up in the air. Tyrone is confused and his face is clearly displaying that as have his arms protectively drawn up to his chest.

" what's so special about an old, oddly preserved abandoned cabin? " Tyrone grumbles so unsure of what was happening.

" come inside! cone inside and i'll show you! " He bounces where he stands before he is becoming Tyrone up the stairs, practically pulling him up before he is throwing the door wide open. Tyrone is more than a little shock to find the cabin in perfect condition on the inside as well. It looked like someone was currently living there, what with floors swept clean, the bed all made up, and the kitchen tidy.

" Bill! come on we can't go trespassing on someone elses property! Just because the door is unlocked doesn't mean open it! " He is about to turn and leave when Bipper is grabbing a hold of his hand.

" Hey come on! it was abandoned when I got here, geez! I fixed it up for us! So we could you know.. get away from everyone for a little bit... I know how you get over whelmed by it all sometimes.. now we can just say we are camping and slip away! Have some nice quality alone time. " Tyrone is speechless for a moment, just staring at Bip as he processes the information he was just presented with.

" You... you fixed up a rotting pile of wood in the middle of no where just for me..? So I could be comfortable? " He asks, flabbergasted. No one but Mable had really ever done anything nice for him so.. this? this was surprising. Tyrone feels like he could fall over and he is gripping the door frame for support as he tries to process the act of kindness. Bipper is worried.

" Hey, you ok? you wanna go take a seat on the bed or something? you look like you're going to faint. " He voices his concerns before quickly taking hold of Tyrone's other arm and leading him towards the bed once the boy had subtly nodded, knocking the door closed behind them.

Tyrone instantly notices that it is much cooler in the cabin than outside and it smells of fresh pine. He is already feeling a bit better before his butt even hits the bed. Bippers butt is pressing into the mattress right next to Tys, his arm coming around to rub comforting circles into the others back.

" Are you alright, Kid? please tell me you aren't going to hurl. " Bipper teases but the is not hard to hear the obvious concern in his shrill voice. Tyrone leans against his chest, sighing in comfort at being there.

" yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm just so happy. you're so good to me Bill, no one has ever treated me as good as you do.. I love you. " He looks up at him, all Big brown eyes and pretty pink lips and Bipper can't really help that before he knows it he is kissing the cute boy that could easily climb right into his lap and just stay there forever. Tyrone is shocked but not unhappy with the sudden kiss, pressing back into it happily. He expects a short, chase little kiss so it comes as a big surprise to Tyrone when he feels Bipper try and push his tongue into his mouth.

Startled, The brunette finds himself pulling out of the kiss, eyes shooting open to stare at the flushed boy. Bipper seems to have surprised himself because the moment they are apart he is apologizing.

" Shit, shit i'm so sorry Ty, did I go to far? fuck! i'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable I should of asked but I just--" He is cut off by Tyrones finger shushing him before there are lips pressed to his again and it takes a minute and a bit of coaxing before Bippers tongue is nudging at his lips once more and Tyrone is gladly letting him in. His breath is catching in his throat as he feels it slide into his mouth. It takes a minutes before Tyrone is excitedly prodding and sliding against Bippers.

They had only made out once before and they had hardly gotten this far before someone was barging into the room and they were yanking apart and acting like criminals in lieu of getting caught. They had since decided that such things would not be wise to attempt in the house. But now, now they were alone and once he realizes this Bipper is getting his wish because Ty is crawling into his lap, arms wrapping loose around his shoulders as those pretty legs strattle his thighs.

By now, things had gotten a bit messier, the boys loosing concern very quickly at how awkward and or messy the kissing was, only really caring at what felt good to them. A bruising of lips and the clashing of teeth and Bippers hands are getting a nice grip on Tyrones short clad hips. Before long the boys are pulling back, leaving panting and covered in more spit than they probably would've liked and they both wind up wiping their mouths before continuing.

Lips are being pressed to his neck and Tyrone knows it won't be long before bite marks, hickies, and that sinful tongue are working at marking up his neck for the next week and he is most certainly fine with this. Instead of patiently waiting The brunette busies himself with gently rocking his hips down against the boy beneath him. God it's utter bliss and he can feel how hard Bipper is, tight denim doing just about nothing but making it hard to get enough friction. He knows this because once he started rutting he couldn't really stop, taking his time to roll his hips down against the other boys erection. And judging by the heavy breaths and way the grip on his waist had quickly changed from lax to tight he was too. After a little bit, Tyrone gets tired of waiting for Bippers hands to move and he is soon moving to mutter into his ear.

" touch me... " he gasps out in a hot breath of hair " Touch me, please, please! I need to feel your hand s all over me..! " He whines out in a desperate plea that had Bipper groaning and sliding his hands up and under his shirt, possessively running over the skin before he is asking permission to take it off.

" Come one baby, I wanna see all that pretty soft skin you've been hiding from me all this time. wanna mark it up with my teeth. " He purrs out against his purpling neck and Tyrone is practically begging to have it taken off him. The demon is quick to comply and it is off of him in a flurry of awkward fumbling that consisted of them both trying to get the shirt off at the both time. Once gone kisses are trailed all over his collar bone before Tyrone is being asked to hop off him and lay back on the bed and, too excited to ask questions, he is very quick to comply.

Bipper makes the biggest show of crawling up next to Tyrone, taking his time and staring him down with heavy lidded and lust filled eyes. He takes his time, slowly pressing kisses all over his chest and gently nipping at his tummy with his lips. Propping himself up on an elbow so at least one of his hands could get in on the action. As he sucks a bright red hickey at the base of his rib cage he feels the pad of a thumb sliding teasingly over a nipple and it surprises him how sensitive it is, the small action drawing a shuttering breath from the boy. He is quickly threading his fingers into brown hair that is even messier than his own. He spends some time stroking and circling it before giving a little pinch between his thumb and index finger, gasping as Bipper shifts to slide down his body a little more.

Tyrone lets a soft whine slide from him as the demon begins pressing sinful kisses right about the edge of his cargo shorts and he is quick to grasp hold of his shoulder before he can finish tugging their button loose with his teeth.

" Wait..! " his voice squeaks as it is startled out of him and now those slitted eyes are focused on him

" Are you ok? do you want me to stop? " He asks him with apparent deep concern for the boy under him and lets out a small sigh of relief when Tyrone shakes his head no before blushing and looking away.

" What is it, Ty? Come on, cutie. communication is key, it will make this experience the best it can be if we just communicate. whats on your mind, baby? " he asks him surprisingly patiently. sighing, Tyrone still refuses to make eye contact.

" c... could you um.. t-take your clothes off..? I uh.. I don't really want to be the only one naked here..." he mumbles, a dark red blush spreading from the tips of his ears all the way down his chest. it makes his freckles stand out even more against the usually pale skin. Bipper is grinning up at him when he finally risks a glance up at his face. He presses a kiss to his tummy before sitting up on his knees, beginning to slowly work the buttons out of their holes. Tyrone is blushing and covering his mouth but fuck, He can't look away. Sure they were clones of the same body but he had wanted to see this for a long time.

" Tyrone, you're so cute. It's ridiculous " The words are mumbled out as Bip slides off the bed just long enough to work down his jeans. Of coarse he isn't wearing underwear, why would he be wearing any? Oh yeah, he should probably stop staring so shamelessly though Bipper seems to be enjoying the attention.

" Feel better now? " he asks and Tyrone can only nod before he is opening his arms to the other boy, beckoning him closer. Now that his partner was showing so much skin he was practically writhing with how much he wanted out of his clothes. It's hot and they are clinging to him uncomfortably. He would take them off himself buuut he really wants Bipper to do it and that is why his hips are bucking up as they boy crawls all over him. He gives him a sweet kiss before he is sliding back to his previous spot, eyeing the hips until they still.

" someone's looking desperate. " He says before pinning his hips to the bed with his hands, leaning down and kissing all along the line where his shorts begin. Suddenly there are fingers curling under the fabric and he can feel the button being tugged loose. I mean, he can see it too because Tyrone had long since propped himself up on the elbow of the hand that wasn't covering his mouth so he could keep his eyes glued to the figure between his legs, working magic and making his heart stop.

A quick Zip and then there is pulling before he is lifting his butt a bit and everything feels cooler and more comfortable. His shorts are gone but his briefs are still there and suddenly he is very self conscious for wearing briefs holy fuck But the fear is gone in literal seconds because holy shit that is his tongue and its dull through the fabric of his briefs but Bipper is most certainly licking a stripe up his cock. The hand covering his mouth has flown down to grip tight to the covers covering the bed and there is a whine seeping out into the otherwise silent hair.

Bippers eyes have flicked up to watch him through coarse lashes as he tugs down the offending piece of cloth and, despite Tyrones groans of protest, The demon actually takes the time to fully separate them from his body and toss them somewhere out of focus.

Demons like to tease. He had been told this before by the very boy that had long since pushed his thighs apart with the vauge order to " keep them spread for me " crossing his mind as he squeezes his eyes closed. Now Tyrone was experiencing this first hand. The teasing touches, the little puffs of breath, the fact that he can SEE Bipper rocking his hips ever so subtly. He can hear those little gasps and Ty knows he is getting off to this. He is loving having control over the boy beneath him, loving getting him flustered and panting. Christ he is on the very edge of begging and he knows it is what the other wants but for some reason he is being hard headed. It doesn't take long to break him, with a particular feather light swipe to the head of his leaking cock he has the boy sobbing.

" Bill! come one please... " It comes weak and shaking, like a leaf on the edge of being ripped off its branch by the wind. Those slitted eyes are on him again and Tyrone can only watch was he presses a kiss to the head before allowing it to push between his lips and he gives a soft suck. A sharp intake of breath is heard before the brunette is covering his mouth again, his hips bucking up into the soft heat. He figures his hips would just be pinned back down so when they aren't, saying Ty was surprised would be an understatement. No, instead the demon seems to be relaxing his throat.

Should he be surprised that this deamon sucks dick like a champ? Maybe it is just because he is in the body of his literal double who he knows for a fact did NOT know his way around a cock. Yet here they are, Tyrones back arching off the bed as Bipper swallows his down his throat, going rough in all the right ways. Tyrone is very disappointing when he pulls off with a wet pop.

" Hey, could you like. Fuck my face? is it ok for me to ask that? if you don't want to it's fine. we can keep this vanilla if you want but I thought I would ask. " Tyrone is blanching. yet again, He should NOT be surprised. This guys been around for thousands of year of coarse he is loose about this shit. Tyrone swallows before responding.

" Won't that like.. hurt you? I mean, I will if you really want me to but isn't it hard to breath...? " he questions nervously. Bipper grins.

" That's the ticket sweetheart. I do really want you too but if you're uncomfortable with it then tell me ok? " the words are accompanied by a flirty wink and Tyrone feels like he could Die with how happy it makes him feel. Tyrone nods as he once again props himself up on his elbows and nervously glances around.

" ok.. so what uh... what do I do...? " He asks awkwardly and it pulls a soft laugh out of Bip.

" Just thrust the same way you would with any ol' disposable hole. I'll tap you three times if my body requires you to stop, ok? " He adds at the end, mostly for Tyrones own comfort. One can only nod as his cock his once again enveloped by spine tingling warmth and its hard to wait for the boy to relax his throat but the moment those eyes are locked onto his once more the waters are being tested with a gentle, shallow thrust.

He feels the vibrations of the moan that encouragingly slides up that velvety throat. Another thrust, this one deeper than the last and Tyrone is already panting with how good Bipper feels around his dick and he just wants more, more, MORE and those terrifying yellow eye are begging for it too. Before either of them know it, Tyrone has his fingers gripping tight to brown locks as he roughly thrusts into sinful heat.

" You.. you feel so good, oh my gosh Bill...! " Sweet nothings wrapping in encouraging phrases are falling from Tyrones lips as he listens to his lover choke and moan around him. It's perfect and those eyes have been locked on him the whole time, watching every move like a hawk and soaking in every reaction. It doesn't take very long for Ty to find himself on the edge and through his hot and fuzzy thoughts he finds his voice.

" I'm-Bill! I'm gonna cum, its..." he pauses, trying to find purchase on the words " If you want me to stop tap me. " He struggles out and once there is no tap for a good few minutes, he concludes that he won't and allows himself to get all wrapped up in the pleasantries until it's too much. It's too much and Tyrone and screaming Bippers name as he spills down his throat.

Bipper helps him ride through his orgasm, taking the reins and slowly milking him for every last drop of cum before being pulled from between his lips. Tyrone is dazed as the demon crawls up his boys, weakly returning the deep kiss being pressed to his lips.

" can I cum on your face, Ty? Wanna see what you look like.. " He asks against his skin. Tyrone, too tired to REALLY care obliges, nodding and patting his chest a bit in hopes the other would get the message. Apparently he did because now there is a body sitting against his chest and a dick is his face. Bipper looks so cute where he is, all hunched over and flustered, scrunched up and tugging at his cock. Tyrone can't help but lean forward and suck softly at the head, giving it kitten licks, and pulling it into his mouth the best he could at the awkward angle.

By now the demon is whimpering softly and it is like music to Tyrones ears, sucking a bit more enthusiastically to draw out more of the sounds. There are fingers holding tighter to his hair, pulling hard at the roots but he can't really bring himself to care.

" Tyrone... TY, fuck, you look so perfect all blissed out and sucking my cock.. let me see those pretty eyes.." Tyrone peaks up at him through his lashes, a whimper leaving him. This seems to push Bipper over the edge because he is very quickly pulling out of Tys mouth and not a second passes before he is shooting all over the pretty boys pale face.

" oh, FUCK, I love you, Tyrone! " His words start fast but slow down as he starts to come off his high. Once calmed down he clumsily fumbles his way off of the brunettes chest, laying down next to him instead.

" mm, I love you too, Bill " Tyrone sighs as he cuddles up to the boy, completely content with the outcome of the night. Bippo presses a kiss to his forehead and gives a blissed out smile.

" you want to go a head and head back? sun will be setting pretty soon." bippy mutters into the sweat damp hair he had decided to bury his face in. Tyrone sighs as his muscles relax and he sinks comfortably into the bed and his lovers arms.

" We don't have to go just yet, I'm sure it will be fine if we are a little late.." He slurs out drowsily. The perfect day indeed.


End file.
